User blog:TheBadger2805/Badger's Blog - Entry 1
So er, yeah, just gonna start this. This doesn't really have any meaning behind it other than me putting my thoughts down, it's like an online diary or some shit. Or not, seeing as I'm not discussing me, more kind of topics in general... idk, just gonna run with it. For anyone reading this, quick warning: typos, abbreviations and general swearing inbound. Not that it bothers anyone but still... And also, I'm probably gonna be putting forward some strong opinions you may or may not agree with, so heads up. I want to talk about mental illness today. Yoou wouldn't think it's a controversial topic would you? Yet it is, for one very good reason. It's been said time and time again but no-one really thinks about it. Mental illness is a serious, genuine condition. Oh wow, big shocker! Who'd have thought it? Reading it you probably think that that's pretty obvious. But, think again for a second. If you saw someone with a broken leg, you'd probably feel sorry for them. If you saw someone with depression, you wouldn't think twice. And that's because you can't see it. Now before we go further, I'm not trying to say people are unobservant or uncaring about mental illness, but you can't deny it's harder to spot. Now, spotting mental illness, whilst arguably a problem, isn't what I want to talk about. it's how people deal with it I want to address. Now, my experience is rather subjective, and probably not entirely true in all cases, but from what I've heard, it is a fair generalisation. The way in which people treat mental illness is condescending and more harmful than helpful. Seeing a therapist, they talk down to you, they pretend they're helping, when really they're just assessing you, figuring what's 'wrong' with you. I don't agree with this bullshit. Quite frankly it's ludicrous. How can someone sitting in a chair with a pen and paper possibly hope to understand something as complex as a human mind. I have zero respect for psychologists who claim to be 'experts' on 'curing mental illness'. It's bullshit. Moreover, it's far more of a hinderance seeing a specialist, as they call themselves. All it does is reinforce the idea that your thoughts and your mind is inherently wrong. This is not the case. Depression is not a natural state for the mind. Just like any injury, you have been hurt, and it takes time to heal. However, because of it being in the mind, there is no set date for recovery. So people sitting in chairs, looking at you with a smile thinly veiling disgust at your injury is honestly the most despicable thing I can imagine. In the words of me, fuck therapists. The chances of getting someone who will genuinely help you are so slim it is not worth trying. I would continue a rant on mental instituions, but I'll sum it up in one quick phrase. Mental instituions are more often than not the reason for suicides amongst mentally ill people. That's not an opinion either. Now, trying to list all the mental illlnesses that affect people would take me an age, so summing up the most common ones, depression, anxiety and anorexia, they affect too many people these days, most of them teens and young adults. Why? Because our society is one which cannot deal with emotional depth anymore. I'll epand on that in a later blog, but for the sake of this, assume it to be true. Trying to cure mental illness in teens with therapists is like trying to cure a broken leg by pouring water over it. It's pointless and ineffectual. The root of mental illness lies in society as a whole, because deep down we're all terrible people, well, most of us are. And no one person can solve the issues of society that cause mental illness. What I'm trying to say here is that the number of people suffering from things like depression and anxiety will continue to rise due to the nature of the society we live in, and partly the fear of 'professional' help. So now that I've pretty much condemned the world as a whole, I want to say one more thing. People with depression, anxiey, anorexia, AvPD, Schizophrenia, and the countless other illnesses, sometimes you can cure it. In the case of depression, look for what makes you feel so low, and change it. You may say it sounds so easy when I say it like that, but sometimes it is that easy. Not always, but sometimes. Anxiety, do everything you can to throw yourself into situations. You may feel sick, afraid, terrified eveen, but the more you do it, the less anxious about it you will become. But I think one of the most dangerous things is giving in. Not because it can lead to suicide, but because a lot of the time it doesn't. But what it turns you into isn't nice. Going through depression, anxiety and all the rest of them, you eventually become tired of feeling down, feeling afraid, feeling worthless. And then there are the two choices: stop living, or stop caring. If you want a moral debate over this, I'll consider one at a later time, but right now, all I'll say is I don't know which one is worse. That's all for now. Pessimistic? Maybe. Realistic? Definitely. Peace out. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts